


I Can Mend A Broken Heart

by orphan_account



Series: Avengers Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this http://capkink.livejournal.com/810.html?thread=986410#t986410 prompt. Anon wanted Tony crying like a baby and Steve comforting him.</p><p>This is my first time posting so its rough. Suggestions are welcome as is any advice on finding a beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Mend A Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timeloop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeloop/gifts).



Tony wrapped his arms around himself in a miserable self-hug as he stared at the bottle of vodka he'd stolen from the gala. He wanted so very badly to lose himself in it. To forget everything and just have the euphoria of drunkenness. To not care that everything Tiberius said about him was true.

“You're pathetic Tony. You can play at being a hero all you want but everyone knows what you really are. A narcissistic, ego-driven, alcoholic asshole.” 

It was all true. No one cared about him. They wanted his money or his tech or his body but no one cared about him. Not without getting something in return. Rhodey got further in his career by being his friend. Pepper got an enormous paycheck. The Avengers got to live in his tower and use his technology. 

The only reason anyone put up with him was because they got something for it. They weren't really his friends. Tony had never let himself think about it before. He'd gotten very good at avoiding those types of thoughts over the years. So much so that he'd actually convinced himself that he actually had people who cared.

Now every happy memory he had of their time as a team had turned sour. Especially his memories of Steve. Something ached deep inside his chest when he thought of all the things that showed Steve cared in a new light. 

Steve didn't care about him. He was only there because Tony was an Avenger. It was about making sure the team was okay. All those times Steve had come down to the workshop and sat there while he worked meant nothing. Steve was just keeping an eye on him because he didn't trust Tony. He'd probably been waiting for Tony to fall off the wagon so he could kick him off the team. 

That thought was the final straw. The thought that he might lose his place on the Avengers. That he would lose the people he'd come to think of as his family even if they didn't feel the same way. Tony started to cry. Deep, frantic sobs shook his body as he gasped for breath. 

Tony was so lost in his anguish that he wasn't aware of the door opening or the concerned gasp until he was pulled against a broad chest. Broad arms were wrapped around him and a large hand rubbed his back in an attempt to sooth him. “Tony whats wrong? Are you hurt? What happened?” 

It was too much for Tony. He was incredibly emotionally fragile and Steve was offering him comfort. “I just want someone to care about me. Why can't anyone care about me without wanting something?”

Steve gasped. “Is that what you think Tony? You think we don't really care about you? You think I don't care about you? Why would I spend all this time with you if I didn't care?”

“You're watching me. Waiting for me to screw up. You don't want me to ruin the team.”

“Tony... I spend time with you because I enjoy it. You make me laugh. You take time to show me things and you don't make me feel stupid.” Steve's voice got softer but it was still a tone that left no doubt he was telling the truth. “I spend time with you because you make me feel like I belong here. When I'm with you I can forget about Captain America and just be Steve. You're the only one here who saw Steve Rogers before you saw Captain America. You're my best friend and I... I love you.”

Steve pressed his lips to Tony's. He kissed him trying to express everything he felt. “I love you Tony. Just you. Even if you couldn't be Ironman anymore. Even if you lost everything you own I would still love you because you are an incredible person worth loving.”

“Steve I.... I love you too.” Tony hugged Steve back overwhelmed. This was everything he'd ever wanted. There was someone who cared about him. Someone who would never let him fall. 

Steve lifted Tony up. “Come on Tony. Lets go to bed.” He didn't think that this one moment would fix everything. Tony clearly had issues that they needed to talk about. But Tony believed what Steve had told him. He knew that someone cared. Right now that was all that mattered.


End file.
